1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing, and more particularly to a system and method for deformable 2D-3D registration.
2. Description of Related Art
During treatment of a lesion, the lesion may be is irradiated with high-energy beams produced by a linear accelerator. Treatment techniques such as 3D conformal radiation therapy and intensity modulated radiation therapy provide very accurate radiation to the lesion, while sparing healthy tissue. Efficacy of radiation treatment planning (RTP) depends on the patient setup at each daily fraction. The problem is to reproduce the patient position at the time of acquiring the planning CT scans for each fraction of the treatment process. Discrepancies between the planned and delivered treatment positions significantly degrade the therapeutic ratio.
Rigid body transformation is used to compute a correct patient setup. The drawback of such approaches is that the rigidity assumption on the imaged object is not valid for most of the patient cases, mainly due to respiratory motion.
Therefore, a need exists for a deformable 2D-3D registration.